Broken
by Laihi
Summary: When Sarah has to preform a duet with a mysterious partner, she find out that love doesn't forget, no matter the distance..... Jareth/Sarah....COMPLETE!


"Broken"

A Labyrinth Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Broken" and I do not own Labyrinth...

pouts

they wouldn't even sell Jareth to me...it's not fair!!

(((from some where in the Labyrinth watching this poor story writer in a crystal)))

Jareth: Really? I wonder what your basis for comparison is...

Me: shut up!

* * *

"He WHAT?!" she yelled at her manager.

The whole backstage could hear her and were glad not to be in the dressing room where the beautiful and talented but very agitated singer was.

"I'm sorry, " her manager pleaded, "It couldn't be helped. Viektor ended up with a bad case of the flu and could barely talk on the phone. You can still do the song, and I've already found a replacement for him."

"Well, who the hell is he?" she cursed while the makeup artist stilled her to apply the dark make-up that went along with the clothes she was wearing. She was doing a sad song and wanted the audience to feel the pain the song writer put into the song.

"Miss Williams, please. I didn't quite catch his name, but he happened to be nearby when I got off the phone with Viektor. He volunteered to fill-in and his voice is good, real good," her manager said with a wink," Besides, he's pretty damn good-looking too..."

"Okay, enough about your sexual preference, Jacob...you just better be right or I'm cutting into your pay," she warned.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," he replied, winking again as she had the last touches of her outfit applied. The costume designer and her makeup artist helped her with the beautiful costume wings that she decided to wear anyway despite their heaviness. They were dark raven color wings, and were specially made for this performance.

She twirled around infront of the full length mirrior, and and asked everyone to leave her for a moment. They did, being used to the singer's old habit of being alone before a performance, and closed the door behind them.

As soon as she heard the door click, she called on her friends.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus...I need you."

They suddenly appeared behind her, and she had to hug them carefully as so not to mess up her outfit.

"My lady, you look beautiful," Sir Didymus said first, sweeping his hat in a low bow.

"Sarah...pretty," was Ludo's compliment. Hoggle, on the other hand, just huffed and crossed his arms.

"What?" asked Sarah, who was already used to the grumpy drawf's personality.

"It's too dark for my taste, and those big wings don't look right," he said.

"They're just part of the costume, besides the only thing I'm worried about is the partner I'm supposed to being doing the duet with. I have no clue who he is..."she trailed off, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You will do fine, my lady. Thy voice would be enough for any song," Sir Didymus said.

The was a knock at the door.

"Miss Williams, your on in five," said the voice.

She carefully hugged all her friends goodbye and straightened herself out before walking out of the room and to her place backstage.

She could hear the music start, and waited to hear her mystery partner start. When the cue came, her eyes went wide as a not-so-unfamiliar voice sang the first lines of the song.

_I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

She could believe her ears...after so long, _He _would be here, singing this song to her. But she gained her composure, and walked out on stage singing her part. His mismatched eyes went wide at the sight of his beautiful dark angel singing to him.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

They walked toward each other, her wings fluttering on the stage. He look the same as always, his blond mane wild and streaked with black, to match the darkness of his outfit. They searched each others eyes for answers to silent questions, and sang their answers together.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away... _

He took her free hand in his, an offering of what was in his eyes and she knew as they sang the last verse of the song together, she was always his to have.

_Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore ..._

As the last note rang in the air, he kissed her lightly on the lips, and with what everyone thought was a special effect, he toss a crystal in the air and when it came down, it exploded into a cloud of glitter. When it settled, the singer and her mysterious partner were gone, never to be heard from again.

* * *

Please rate and review! I'm counting on it to continue writing more fanfics and songfics! If you don't, I'll have Jareth dip you into the bog!! (j/k)


End file.
